Arrivée
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: C'est une arrivée toute particulière. Quand elle survient, qu'on le sache à l'avance ou pas, elle émerveille et rend heureux ! Cette arrivée survient parce qu'ils se sont aimés quelques mois plutôt. Et que ce soit la première fois, la seconde fois ou plus, on est toujours autant heureux.


_Bon, alors ceci est une histoire spécialement pour Burning Asteria, pour la remercier car elle a postée la 50ième review sur Tranches de Vies, et ce chiffre, ce n'est pas rien donc, Merci !_

 _Alors, il se trouve que ton thème m'a particulièrement inspiré et il en est ressortie trois scénario différents, même si le fond reste similaire. Donc, voici le texte que tu as choisi en ne connaissant que la lettre le désignant, le scénario B. Mais comme j'aime aussi beaucoup les autres scénarios, je publierais plus tard le A et le C._  
 _Du coup, je pense que ce scénario est bizarre, on est complètement dans le thème mais je pense que ce n'est pas de la manière dont tu l'imaginais ... ^^" C'est même fort probable donc j'espère que ça te fera quand même plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans un appartement du centre ville, un homme était aux petits soins pour sa compagne. Celle-ci s'était plainte toute la journée, soit le matin et le soir quand ils étaient à la maison, qu'elle avait mal au ventre, au dos, que cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle n'était même pas aller au travail, elle avait trop mal pour cela.

Finalement, elle avait échouée dans le canapé alors que son homme lui tendait une bouillotte pour qu'elle s'allonge dessus.

\- Kougyoku, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir voir un médecin ? Au moins demain si ça ne passe pas.

\- J'ai dit non, puis de toute façons ça finira par passer, dit Kougyoku. N'est-ce pas que ça passera ? Hein, Sinbad, demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça passera.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa doucement et amoureusement Kougyoku dans un baiser plein de sollicitude avant de lui masser doucement le ventre. Ce couple vivait tranquillement d'amour et d'eau fraîche, si l'on oubliait les quelques sujets de discordes comme le mariage ou encore la récente prise de poids de Kougyoku qui n'aimait pas du tout cela, alors que son homme ne trouvait rien de dramatique là dedans, bien au contraire. Cela faisait presque dix ans que le couple existait, huit qu'ils vivaient ensembles. Malgré leur différence d'âge de treize ans, ils filaient amoureusement au gré du destin que la vie voulait bien leur présenter. Mais ce soir-là, le destin décida de leur jouer un bien drôle de tour. Un tour du genre qui leur fit prendre un virage à cent quatre-vingt degré sans possibilité de seulement dire oui ou non, de bien envisager l'avenir sereinement sur le plus ou moins long terme. Et surtout, de ce faire à cette idée, de préparer une arrivée qui ce fit finalement comme un cheveux dans la soupe. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlés, jamais même envisagés cela pour aujourd'hui, plus tard peut être. Mais maintenant ? Certainement pas !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils réfléchiraient à tous cela plus tard car Kougyoku était entrain de se tordre de douleur sur le canapé. Se tenant le ventre fermement, la jeune femme en pleurait même de douleur. A ses côtés, tentant de la soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sinbad appelait le samu. Il donna toutes les indications qu'il pouvait avant de ce faire interrompre par sa compagne qui se mit à le supplier.

\- S-Sinbad … regarde … rega-arde …, elle pointait son entre-jambe qu'elle avait écarté instinctivement et elle ne voulait pas changer de position.

Téléphone en main, Sinbad de pencha tout de même et soulevant sa jupe, il pâlit, se décomposa, lâcha l'appareil électronique. Il regarda sous Kougyoku et vit le canapé mouillé, complètement trempé. Il sauta sur ses jambes et partie en vitesse à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il était munie de quelques serviettes, d'une bassine d'eau et souriait comme un malade mais en étant toujours aussi pâle. En fait son expression était mi-figue mi-raisin. Il ne savais pas trop où se placer. Kougyoku, en larme, était complètement largué, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'est quand son homme reprit le téléphone en main, après que les samu aient fait assez de bruit pour se faire entendre du combiné tombé à terre, que Kougyoku perdit pieds.

C'était … juste impossible ! Ce qu'elle avait entendu de Sinbad … Donc ce qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes, serait ? Non … Non ! Impossible ! Pourtant c'était bien là. Ca la déchirait de l'intérieur, ça poussait, ça essayait de sortir. Ca voulait sortir. Alors, elle écouta son instinct, son corps. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait.

Dans l'appartement le silence survint, avant de se faire briser net par des pleures. Des pleures aiguës, douloureux, les premiers que tout être humain pousse à l'instant même où il sent ses poumons se gonflés douloureusement d'air. Sinbad tenait dans ses mains la seconde merveille de son monde, la première étant sa compagne. Kougyoku, le voyait gigoter dans les bras de Sinbad et elle le voyait, lui !, s'occuper d'emmailloter tendrement ce tout petit être si fragile, et si petit. Mais si plein de vie.

Sinbad le porta au niveau de Kougyoku qui le reçût dans ses bras avec tendresse mais le sentiments qui prédominait, était bien la surprise. Certes agréable, mais terrible aussi. Ils n'avaient rien prévue pour s'occuper d'une telle petite merveille, ils ne pensaient même pas en avoir avant encore quelques années !

\- C'est une fille, souffla Sinbad en regardant avec émerveillement la petite chose emmaillotée.

\- Une fille …, répéta Kougyoku.


End file.
